


Loving One Another

by KuroBakura



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Korean Language, M/M, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Namjoon and Chris spend a little time in bed together before Chris heads to work.





	Loving One Another

 

It was around 9 in the morning. Chris was getting ready to head to work. He put on his new, white, buttoned down shirt that Namjoon bought for him a few days ago as a surprise. Being a businessman is not always easy but having someone to come home to after work who loves you and always believe in you is one of the best things in the whole world to him. In fact, to Chris, Namjoon _is_ his entire world. Chris was one of the highest paid workers at his job and he does his job fair and works so hard to achieve his goals. As he finished putting on his shirt, he felt something on his back. He noticed Namjoon gently poking him with his foot from the corner of his eye. A smile appeared on his face. He turned around to look at his husband, who had a smile on his face as he stopped poking him and was sprawled out all over the bed.

 ”Morning, sexy.” Namjoon said to Chris. 

 “Good morning, beautiful.” Chris said back to him. Namjoon blew a kiss at him then wiggle his hips a couple of times. Chris went from smiling to a smirk on his face. He walked over to the bed and got into it with Namjoon still in it. Namjoon was on the bottom while Chris was on top, looking down at him. Namjoon bit down gently on his bottom lip at the sight of his husband. 

“Wanna have a little fun before work?” Namjoon asked him. Chris nodded.

 ”Oh, _absolutely_.” Chris replied back. Namjoon felt a little excited about this. Chris leaned down a little bit until his lips touched Namjoon’s. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Chris got an idea. All of sudden, Chris flipped Namjoon over and now, Namjoon was the one on top and Chris was on the bottom. When Namjoon pulled away, he laid his head onto Chris’s chest and unwrapped his arms from Chris’s shoulders. Chris wrapped an arm around his husband this time. Both of them got comfortable on their king-size bed. 

 “How did ever deserve such an amazing husband like you?” Chrs asked all of a sudden.

 ”Just by being yourself, babe.” Namjoon answered him. Chris nuzzled his head in Namjoon’s hair a couple of times before giving him a kiss in the top of it. Namjoon gave Chris a kiss on the cheek. Namjoon suddenly had a huge smile on his face. Chris loves that smile, though, he loves everything about his younger and sweet lover. Thoughts began to run through Chris’s mind about Namjoon. When they first met, their first date and their wedding. Especially their wedding day. It was so beautiful and Chris was so ready be Namjoon’s husband. Chris never thought that he would fine anyone like Namjoon in his life but here they are. 

Not a single day has gone by where the two of them have not fallen out of love with each other. Every day, their love has stayed so strong for one another.

”Do you remember when we tried playing the garter game at our wedding?” Chris suddenly asked. Namjoon chuckled.

”Yeah. That was interesting to see.” Namjoon replied.

”Especially when you tricked me and made me take it off of Hoseok’s leg. Still, it was fun.” Chris added.

”It was.” Namjoon said to him.

”What was your favorite part of the reception?” Chris asked another question.

”Our first dance as a married couple. The way we looked at each other as we danced and smiled. That was wonderful. What about you? What was your favorite part?” Namjoon answered and then asked.

”Well, I loved a lot of the reception but I am going to have to choose the dance as well. It was definitely a magical moment there. When I said that I was happy that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, I meant it. Since then, I have been happier than I have ever been in my entire life.” Chris replied to him. Namjoon smiled.

”Me, too.” Namjoon spoke back. Chris held Namjoon a little tighter and laid there for a little bit with him on the bed. 15 minutes past when Chris looked at the clock. He groaned. Namjoon looked at him.

”What’s wrong?” Namjoon asked.

”I need to finish getting ready for work. I do not want to go but I got to.” Chris answered him. Namjoon hugged him tighter.

”Call in sick.” Namjoon suggested. Chris chuckled.

”I _wish_ I could but we both know that I can not do that.” Chris said back. Namjoon was sad that his husband had to leave. Both of them wanted to stay in bed all day with each other...if they could.

”I know but do not worry, I will be here when you get home.” Namjoon said to him with a smile on his face. Chris smiled back at him. Then, he gave him a kiss on the lips before Namjoon got off of him so Chris can get off of the bed to finish getting ready for work. Namjoon sat up on the bed and watched him. When Chris finished, he walked over to the bed again and gave Namjoon a kiss on the lips.

”Salanghae.” Chris said to him and he caressed one of Namjoon’s cheeks with one of his hands. Namjoon nuzzled his head against his hands.

”Nado neoleul salanghae.” Namjoon said back to him. Chris let go and patted his husband’s head a couple of times.

”See you when I get home from work, love.” Chris spoke then left the room several seconds later. Namjoon laid back in the bed, staring up at the ceilimg with a smile in his face. Chris only has been out of the room for about 30 seconds and Namjoon already misses him.

”Even though, I wish he could have stayed home with me, I understand. He does so much for us. I want to show him how much I appreciate that. ...I know! I will cook a huge dinner for him! That is how I can show him my appreciation!” Namjoon thought to himself. Namjoon got out of bed and got ready himself to head to the store. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, Namjoon and Chris are always there for and love each other so much. Namjoon just hopes that he can make Chris happy. After all, they are soulmates.

 

**The End**


End file.
